All About Eva
by anathema15
Summary: Life was simple for Artix: destroy the undead and kill the Necromancers. That was his job. But when an adventurer named Evangeline comes into his life, will he be able to concentrate on his duty as a Paladin? Adventurer/Artix
1. Enter: Eva

**Okay, this story has been rolling around in my head for about a year. So decided to get off of my lazy butt and write it. So here it is!**

**-Anathema**

**

* * *

**

Artix von Krieger stood alone on the hill, moonlight flashing on his sword as he fought wave after wave of the undead. He smiled as he fought, even making a pun now and then. He swung his blade, clearly slicing off a zombie's head.

"That's no way to get _a-head_ in life!" Arix shouted. The zombies groaned, but, seeing as that was one of the few noises zombies could make, that wasn't surprising.

What was surprising was the actual, human laugh from within the ranks of undead.

Artix looked out onto the waves, suddenly seeing a line of fallen zombies cutting its way through hoard. He tried to see who was doing it, but the fighter got to him first.

She was about the same height as he was, with long blonde curls and pale skin. Her armor was white with golden trim, and a dragon sat on her shoulder. It was the same color as her armor, which was the same color of the rest of her: gold and white. She grinned at Artix.

"Hey," she said, "You're the Paladin everyone in Amityvale was talking about?"

"Probably. I'm the only Paladin around here," Artix looked at the dragon, "You're…Evangeline, right? The Dragonlord? I've heard about you."

"It's just Eva," Evangeline said, "And this-" she pointed at the dragon, "-this is Xuicoatl."

"Zi-what-now?"

"ZI-COAT-IL. Xuicoatl. It's from some old dead language. I read it in a book once. Liked the way no one could pronounce it." She stared at him for a moment and smiled again. "I like your cape."

The undead hoards groaned.

"Guess we should take care of that," Eva said, pulling out a long, hooked blade and putting her back to Artix's, slashing at and zombie that came within her reach.

"Wow, Eva, I am so glad you are in DoomWood," Artix said, "It is an honor to fight beside you."

"Thanks. So, what exactly are you up to here?"

"Exorcising the undead to free their souls. It is also great exercise!"

Everyone, including Eva, groaned.

"Need a hand?" she sighed.

A zombie hand landed at Artix's feet. The zombies snickered.

"Heh…." Artix and Eva both laughed half-heartedly.

Arix passed her a small sheet of parchment. Eva looked at it and smiled. It was "Artix's Official List of things that should NOT be said around UNDEAD."

"So…do you always hang out in creepy graveyards battling the undead?"

"No, not all the time." Artix said, slashing a zombie in half, "Sometimes I go to Undergroud Crypts, Lich Lairs, Mummy Tombs and the occasional Shopping Mall."

"Wait…the mall?"

"Indeed! The undead LOVE malls. Someone puts up a sale and they swarm like bees!" Artix coughed uncomfortably, "Zom-bees!"

There was silence.

"Say," he said quickly, "if you are battling against creatures of Darkness it would an honor to come with you."

"Sure!" Eva laughed, "as long as you can keep up!"

Artix seemed surprised for a moment, then laughed.

"I like the way you think! This is going to be fun!" Artix cut the head off of an oncoming zombie, "I am trying to destroy the Necropolis. If you want to give me a hand, I will meet you there."

Eva nodded, and began to fight her way out of the hoards of the undead.


	2. Artix Explains

**Here's Chapter 2, in case you can't count. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**-Love, Anathema**

**

* * *

**

It was several days before Eva showed up at the Necropolis. She wore different clothes- instead of her previous armor, she wore a loose shirt and vest, with shorts and tall boots. Her blonde curls still bounced at her shoulders, and Xuihcoatl walked at her side.

"Hi, Artix!" she said, "Sorry I'm a bit late, I had to help some pirates with this Wind Pearl thing and then I had to fight Captain BrackenBerry- but they _did_ give me this spiffy new outfit. Anyway." She shook her head, then looked around. "So…this is the Necropolis? What _is_ it?"

The Necropolis is a giant underground city of the dead. Necromancers and DeathKnights go here to train." Artix said, "We must destroy it!"

"Necromancers?"

"Necromancers…" Artix furrowed his brow, "They are evil spell casters who abuse their magic to create and control the undead. Necromancers enslave the life force of their victims, trapping them in their skeletal cages and controlling them like puppets. Each undead you cross is the result of this terrible magic. But by destroying the skeleton you set the life force free!" Artix paused, pursing his lips.

"I can hear their voice in my mind..." he said, softly, "They want to be free. This is why I battle…I will not stop until I free them all!" He looked so distraught by this misuse of magic, Eva almost wanted to reach out and hug him. Be she was a huggy sort of person, so that wasn't unusual.

Artix looked over at what Eva guessed was the secret entrance of the Necropolis. "Within the Necropolis lays the secrets of this Dark magic. I intend to destroy it and never let this happen again!" He looked at Eva almost hopefully. "Will you help my defeat these Necromancers, friend?"

"Of course!" Eva said, "That's why I'm here, isn't it?" She paused. "Now, you're a Paladin, right?"

Artix nodded.

"What exactly _is_ a Paladin? I've heard the term before…"

"A Paladin is a warrior of good who has dedicated their life to thwarting evil and protecting those in need," Artix explained, "Through love and faith a Paladin is granted the power to overcome great evil. There are many different types of Paladins…perhaps you would like to train as a Paladin one day." He smiled. "I would be honored to share with you what I have learned once we have a handle on this undead situation."

"I'd like that," Eva said. She looked around, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "You know," she said, "If I'm going to help you take down the Necropolis, I should probably, you know, stay here...or something."

"Awesome!" Artix said, grinning, "You really want to make Doomwood your home and slay undead?"

"Of course."

"Great!"

* * *

**Remember when I said it was short? Yeah, I wasn't kidding was I?**


	3. Save Moonridge!

Eva woke up on the soft ground of Doomwood. She glanced around and quickly stood up, realizing she had fallen asleep leaning against an old headstone. Artix was already awake, leaning against the Necropolis and looking out into the depths of Doomwood. Eva walked over to him.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It is hard to tell; Doomwood is always dark." Artix handed her a small bun, "Hungry?"

Eva nodded, taking the bun and nibbling on it.

"Doomwood is really creepy," she said, absently.

"It wasn't always like this. Doomwood used to be a beautiful forest….and it had a different name," he looked into the dense forest with a faraway look in his eyes, "I know this, because I was born and raised here….before _it_ happened."

"_It?_"

Artix shook his head.

"I'll tell you some other time."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Soooooooooo…." Eva said, "What are we going to do to stop the Necropolis today?"

"There is one town in Doomwood," Artix said slowly, "that had managed to avoid being tainted by the darkness swallowing this land…Moonridge."

"Moonridge? Never heard of it."

"Moonridge is a nice town on the far eastern edge of Doomwood. The entire town is a _giant shopping mall!_"

Eva sighed, shaking her head.

"As much as I want to get into this door and stop the necromancers in the Necropolis…" Artix continued, either not hearing or purposefully ignoring Eva's sigh, "The people of Moonridge need our help first. Their town is being attacked by waves of the undead! We have to find out who is behind this!"

"Well, then what are we doing hanging around here for? Moonridge needs us!"

Eva turned around and began to run east. Artix smiled to himself before running off after her.

Hoards of undead roamed Moonridge's streets. Artix and Eva could both see shadows moving inside the houses- people hiding.

"The Purple Necromantress' Army is attacking," Artix said.

"Who now?"

"You haven't heard of the Purple Necromantress? She's attacked Falconreach every Friday the 13th since I can remember."

Eva looked out at the undead, then, pulling out her sword, ran down the street, killing any undead that dared come near. Sometimes, they would completely surround her, blocking her from view, and then, sure enough, they would all fall, and Eva would stand there, laughing. After about 15 minutes, Eva came back to Artix, a long gash along her left arm and a small cut upon her cheek.

"Well, that was fun," she said, "And the street's clear now."

Artix looked at her for a moment, started at the blood trickling down her cheek.

"This would probably work better if you were a Paladin and able to use the powers of light," he said. Eva shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, I have an idea. Every time you kill a wave of the undead, I'll give you one of these," Atrix pulled a shiney badge out of his pocket, "Its an Undead Slayer Badge. For each Undead Slayer Badge you get, I'll teach you a new Paladin skill. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Well, that sounds fine," Eva said, "but what if we destroy all the undead in Moonridge?"

Artix laughed.

"There is always a threat of the undead in Moonridge. You will have no trouble finding things to fight."

Eva nodded and looked out onto Moonridge. She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and wiping the blood from her cheek.

"Well, I guess we should get to fighting, then." She started walking to the undead hoards, but Arix grabbed her wounded left arm, stopping her.

"Ow!" Eva squeaked, "WOUNDED ARM, REMEMBER?"

"Exactly," Artix said, "We should bandage that up before we go off battling the undead."

"We don't have time-"

"We _do_ have time, Eva, and you know we do. Now sit down and let me bandage that."

Eva scowled, sitting on the ground. She thrust her arm at Artix. He took it and began to bandage it with a long, white bandage he pulled from his pack.

"This is a pretty deep wound," Artix said, "I hope it does not get infected."

Eva made a noncommittal noise.

"There," Artix sighed, "I am done."

Eva stood up quickly.

"I hate holding still," she said, "Come on, Artix, Xuihcoatl, let's go kill some zombies."

She ran into the hoard again, but this time, with Artix and Xuihcoatl with her.

"Eva," Artix said, breathing heavily, "Eva, you have to stop."

Eva ignored him, continuing to fight off masses of the undead. A wound on her shoulder bled heavily.

"_Eva_."

She continued to fight.

"_Evangeline!_"

She turned to him.

"What?" she started to say, indignantly, but her voice came out as a hoarse croak.

"Eva, you have been fighting the undead for two days," Artix said, "You have barely paused for food, water, or sleep. You need to take a break or you will kill your self!"

Eva, upon killing the last zombie on the street, lowered her sword. She followed soon after, slowly lowing herself to the ground. Artix handed her her waterskin, which she drank from greedily. Finishing the water, she collapsed onto the ground laughing.

"I love my job," she said. Artix sat on the ground beside her, and Xuihcoatly came and sat on her stomach.

"I love my job," she said again, "Love it, love it, love it."

"Is that why you are trying to kill yourself doing it?"

"Feh. Details." Eva lifted herself up on one elbow, looking at Artix, "I'd rather die fighting than anything else. Which reminds me…" she pulled out a handful of Undead Slayer Badges from her pocket. "Do you think this is enough to learn some Paladin skills?"

She dumped them on Artix's lap. He started to count them, then quickly gave up.

"I think this is plenty," he said.

Eva flopped back onto the ground, softly laughing to herself.

* * *

Eva rolled her shoulders around in her new Paladin armor.

"Come on, Artix," she said, grinning at him, "Let's go fight this Purple Necromantress!"


	4. Boss Fight!

**I just realized how long it's been since I uploaded a chapter for this. This chapter had been on my computer for months. Whoops. I just picked a whole BUSHEL of oopsie-daisies. **

**Anyway, enjoy. Artix and Dragonfable belong to Artix Entertainment, not to me. **

**

* * *

**Artix, Eva, and Xuicoatl walked through the Doomwood for about five minutes before she noticed the small blue moglin walking beside them.

"Zorbak?" Eva asked, stopping in front of the Necropolis, "What are you doing here?"

"Meh…" Zorbak said, "You guys have an undead invasion and I don't even get an invite?"

"Someone is coming, "Artix said suddenly.

A tall, thin woman walked over the them. Her face was hidden in the cowl of her robe, and she was followed by a floating pink crystal.

"I must say Paladin," she said. Her voice made Eva shiver. "I'm surprised that you and your friends defeated my army of undead minions."

"Wait, are you talking to me or him?" Eva asked.

"I am talking to the blonde Paladin who decimated my army."

"Okay, yeah. That's me. So _you're _the Necromancer behind this!"

"Necromantress! With an "ess"!"

"Oh man…it's HER!" Zorbak said, "Meh. I've seen this girl around here before, Evangeline! How is my fur? Do I smell okay?

Eva scowled at him.

"'…This girl'? Hmph!" The Necromantress said, indignant, "I am the most powerful Necromantress in the entire Necropolis! I aced all of my finals."

"Your finals?"

"Eil AND smart…I think I'm in love!"

"I swear to God, Zorbak, I could punt you from here to next week if I wanted to."

"Yes, the Necropolis is home to the largest school of necromancy on the face of Lore," The Necromantress ignored them, "and I was the top student."

"She is….so…PERFECT!"

"Zorbak. Remember the punting." Eva mumbled to him, "Necromantress! Your army has already been defeated; you are powerless. Surrender now….or else!"

The Necromantress's laugh was like breaking glass.

"Said like a true _hero!_" she said, "You and your little blue pet there…

"PET?" the heartbreak in Zorbak's voice was no prominent that Eva decided not to punt him. "Meh…you listen here! The only one who is going to take over the world is me! So you might as well quit that necro-chump club right now and join me. Or….meh…at least give me your number."

_Urge to punt…_ Eva thought, clenching her fists, _RISING._ Atrix placed a gentle, gauntleted hand over hers. She glared at him, but unclenched her fists.

"Well, it had been nice chatting, but I have souls to steal and a new army of undead to…"

"You summoned me, master?" a deep voice said from behind the Necromantress. Eva couldn't see who – or what- it came from.

"Excellent timing Alpha. _Hero_, I'd like you to meet my senior project….**the Alpha Abomination!** I made him myself!" Necromantress laughed again, "I must run, heroes, good to see you. Alpha….take them to school."

"Sorry, Evangeline….and ebil moglin's gotta do what and ebil moglin's gotta do! HEY, NECRO-GIRL! WAIT FOR ME!"

Eva, unable to contain her rage and punting urges, any longer, grabbed Zorbak by the cape and kicked him after the Necromantress.

There was a huge "_thump"_ as the Alpha Abomination stepped over to them.

"Whoa," Artix said, "The Necromantress might have just created the world's largest evil undead Mr. Potato Head!"

"Shut up, Artix," Eva said, pulling out her sword, "Just shut up."


	5. Fight: The Alpha Abomination

**So, hi. Anathema here. I just wanted to say that I don't often write fight scenes, which is why this one is kind of awkward. Whatever. **

**I don't own Artix or Dragonfable blah blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

The Alpha Abomination was a giant, and it looked like a combination of all the monsters Eva had ever hated - which was all of them. She beat her fingers against the hilt of her sword – a pale, semi-translucent affair that Lady Celsetia had given her for her birthday – and grinned at Artix excitedly.

"Let's do this thing," she said. Both her arm and her sword started to glow. She held the sword above her head. It turned into a large spear and she threw it at the Alpha Aboniation. Artix smiled- he'd taught her that. As soon as her sword was back in her hand, Xuicoatl blew a ball of flame at the creature.

"Arix!" Eva shouted, "Holy Strike!"

He nodded, running at the Alpha Abomination and attacking it with the power of light. Both Eva and Artix ran for cover, knowing that the Alpha Abomination was about to attack. The creature lifted on giant foot and stepped on Eva just as Artix ducked behind a tombstone.

"Eva!" Artix shouted. The Alpha Abomination lifted it's foot just as soon as it stepped on Eva- Artix noticed that she'd kept her sword pointing up. She crawled over to Artix, leaning heavily on her left side. She was pretty sure her right arm was broken.

"Artix," she rasped, holding out a hand, "Potion."

He nodded, handing her one of his health potions. She nodded her thanks and popped out the cork. She put the bottle to her lips and drank the red liquid greedily, small streams of it missing her mouth and running down her chin. Artix's fingers twitched, wanting him to wipe them away. She finished the potion, wiping the small remnants of potion from her face with the back of her hand.

"Okay, Artix," she said, giving him a wild grin, "Lets finish this."

She dug her sword into the earth and used it in conjunction with the tombstone to climb to her feet. She adjusted her cape, staring down the Alpha Abomination with a scowl.

"You don't step on me," she muttered, "_No one_ steps on me."

She held her sword with both hands, attacking the Alpha Abomination with a frenzy of powerful attacks. Artix smiled again, watching her. It was another technique he'd taught her. Of course, thinking about it, he realized she was wearing Paladin armor, which meant _all_ of her techniques were ones he'd taught her.

But why did that make him happy?

He knew the reason, deep down. He knew he was smiling because in the midst of fighting – the thing Eva loved most – she was thinking of all the time they'd spent training together. He was smiling because he knew she was thinking of him.

"Hm…" he mumbled, "Strange."

"What's strange?" Eva asked. He looked up, realizing she was leaning up against the fallen body of the Alpha Abomination.

"Huh? Oh…nothing. Hey, look, you killed him."

"Yeah, no duh," Eva grinned at him, wiping off her sword with a rag, "Fat lot of good you were. I killed him all on my own."

"Well, good work," Artix patted her shoulder. She smiled warmly, glowing at his praise.

"Well, come on then, _Paladin,_" she said, "Let's go! We've got things to do, undead to fight necromancers to defeat, AND a Necropolis to overthrow. Can't do any of that here!"

She was off running before Artix had a chance to reply.


	6. The Outcast

**So, bit of a long chapter this time, which I think allows me to have a bit of a long author's note. You can ignore it if you want. My feelings wont be hurt. **

**I just wanted to explain to my few readers why I'm suddenly updating again, when we all thought this story was dead.**

**It's really thanks to my good friend lamiavampire154. She's got a really fabulous Phoenix Wright story that you all should go read, ever if you don't play Phoenix Wright. Its that original. Anyway, I helped her write one of her chapters, and she thanked me in her author's note, mentioning that I was writing this here story. And then I felt bad because I never updated. So I just bit the bullet and started writing again.**

**Also, my dad let me use his crappy macbook. And you hipsters out there are like "There is no such thing as a crappy macbook!" Well, there IS, and I'm using it right now. But I like writing on his macbook, because I can set it up so I can see both my word document and my Dragonfable page at the same time. So it's all good.**

**Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy. :)**

**-Anathema**

**

* * *

**

Eva yawned, stretching luxuriously. Waking up in the Doomwood had been strange for her at first. She'd always been a little startled, waking up and not being able to see the sun, and the constant darkness of the Doomwood had seriously messed up her internal clock. But she'd grown used to it after several days.

"So, Artix," she said, standing up and stretching some more, "What's the plan for today?"

He was already up, leaning against a tombstone and sharpening his sword. He was always up before her.

"The mayor of Moonridge gave me directions to the house of one of Doomwood's necromancers. I guess he is a little bit of an outcast." He said, looking up from his sword and smiling at Eva, "I do not like dealing with Necromancers, but this may be out only chance to get inside the Necropolis!"

Eva nodded, smiling in return. She quickly donned her armor.

"Okay," she said, "Let's go find us a necromancer."

They both nodded to each other, walking into the Doomwood.

They fought their way to the necromancer's house. The path was riddled with monsters – flying eyeballs mostly, which weren't hard to defeat, but a bit tedious. Eventually, they got to the necromancer's hut.

"I don't trust this," Eva said, looking at it, "I don't trust this at all."

"It's a necromancer," Artix said, "You _should _not trust this."

Eva shrugged, opening the door to the hut. Seeing who was inside, Eva sighed. Why was she not surprised?

"…And that concludes this week's Ask Zorbak. Thanks for your srupid question. Meh heh heh!" Zorbak chuckled inside the hut.

"That's not polite, Zorbak," Eva sighed.

"GAH!" Zorbak whipped around to face the pair of them, "Don't you people know how to knock? What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Indeed," Artix said. His voice was sharp, "We need your help."

"Forgot how to tie your shoes again, Paladin? Meh heh heh!"

Artix looked like he was about to say something.

"Actually," Eva said, quickly. She didn't want Artix to start a fight. After all, they still needed Zorbak's help. "We heard from the Mayor of Moonridge that you might have a way to get us into the Necropolis."

"Meh," Zorbak said, "Why would you care about that place? They are all losers in there. I have a better idea, Evangeline…How about we get some crossbows and make this Paladin 'holey'! Meh heh heh!"

"Enough jokes, Zorbak," Artix sighed.

"Meh, who's joking?" Zorbak said.

"…We REALLY need your help getting into the Necropolis," Artix continued as if Zorbak hadn't said anything, "Do you have some sort of key we could use?"

"I still have my old student ID to Necro-University," Zorbak said, sounding a bit resentful that they were making him help, "but why bother with those necrolosers? If you want to face an unstoppable creation of a true Necromancer…PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"Selves," Eva corrected softly, "Prepare you_selves_."

Zorbak glared at her, saying, "I call forth my latest and greatest creation…" dark magic circles appeared on the floor, and suddenly, a creature stood in the center of the room. Eva was a bit unimpressed- it looked like a turtle with a skull on it's shell.

"Sheleton!" Zorbak shouted dramatically.

Artix was silent for a long time.

"…Really?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'Really?'!" Zorbak snapped, "He's a MASTERPEICE!"

"Zorbak…" Eva said, calmingly, "It's just a turtle with a skull on it's back…"

"SILENCE!" Zorbak shouted, "Do not let your fear overcome you…Meh, okay..Let it overcome you a little. Tremble with fear at the sight of my terrifying Sheleton!"

"BUT I CAN SE THE GLUE!" Eva shouted back.

"That's just, pure, raw EBUL leaking out."

"IT isn't even UNDEAD!"

Eva looked over to Artix for support. He was biting on his knuckle, trying to stifle his laughter. Eva gave him a look that very clearly said _I will deal with you later_, when Zorbak shouted, "Enough of this! Face your doom! Sheleton…ATTACK!"

Sheleton slowly started to into towards them. The entire group stood staring at it in silence for a moment before Eva said, "Zorbak, do you have a haste spell or something? We've really got things to do."

"Meh. Hold on a sec." He ran into another room. Artix and Eva could hear him talking to himself. "Lets see here…Melf's Anti-Acid Medication? Meh. Um, no… Detect _Visibility_? That sounds REALLY useful. Meh. Belly Zipper 'Easy to install'? Whoa…saving that one for later. Meh heh heh…" Eva and Artix looked at each other, shaking their heads when Zorbak finally said, "Here we go! Got it!" He ran back to them and cast the spell quickly. Sheleton suddenly grew to about three times it's original size.

"Meh…whoops…" Zorbak said, looking down at the spell again, "Says _GROW _fast, not _GO_ fast. Well…close enough. DESTROY THESE FOOLS, my pet! What are you waiting for?" Sheleton looked at Zorbak, then at Artix, then settled it's eyes on Zorbak.

"Meh.." he said, "What are you looking at ME for?" Suddenly, the penny dropped. "Uh oh…" He started to run and Sheleton started to chase. After a few cycles around the room, Zorbak shouted, "What are you noobs waiting for? Start being heroes! SAVE ME!"

"Hmmm….I have a better idea Zorbak!" Eva shouted back, "I'll lend you hand if you give me your student ID to the Necropolis!"

"Meh…deal!" Zorbak threw his student ID to them; Eva barely caught it. She shrugged, rolling her shoulders.

"Well, come in, Artix," she said, "Lets go save ourselves a necromancer."


	7. Sheleton

**Sorry, it's a pretty short chapter. I think the next one should be short. Probably. Hopefully.**

**-Ana**

**

* * *

**

Eva held her sword above her head, making it glow and transform into a spear of light before throwing it at Sheleton. It was her favorite way to start fights with anything larger than her.

"No getting out of this one, Artix," Eva said, grinning at him.

"I would not dream of it," Artix replied, attacking Sheleton with a holy strike. The skeleton on Sheleton's shell opened, shooting out purple flaming skulls. One of them struck Eva square in the chest.

"I hate you so much right now, Zorbak," she growled under her breath, "Come on, Artix! Let's kill this thing!"

Artix nodded, attacking Sheleton from the other side. Every so often, he would catch sight of Eva attacking Shelton from the other side, a gold curl, a glimpse of her sword, and once he saw her bright smile. Sheleton launched another volley of skulls, another hitting Eva in the head.

"WHY DOES IT ONLY HIT ME?" she shouted, attacking Sheleton with newfound fury. It fell soon after, leaving at Eva and Artix grinning at each other.

"There," Zorbak said, "Now we're even. Get out."

Artix looked down at the student ID Zorbak had given them.

"Expelled?" he shouted.

"Yeah, they kicked me out," Zorbak said, "Those losers have no idea what real darkness magic is! They were…meh… scared of my unstoppable power! But I will show them. Meh. I will show all of them! Meh…heh…heheh…Mehehehehe!"

Artix sighed.

"Alright, Artix," Eva said, turning to leave Zorbak's hut, "We have a way inside of the Necropolis!"

He nodded, following.

"This is where our quest truly begins my friend," he said, "Who know what horrors await us in the depths of the Necropolis."

"Hey, now," Eva said, "How bad can it be?"

"You know that you have just doomed us both, right?"

"Come on! You, me, hoards of the undead. Its nothing new. Heck, that's just every day now." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "There can't be anything in the Necropolis that we can't deal with, Artix."

"Well, Eva," Artix said, "I will be glad to have you there"

"Really?"

"Of course. There is no one I would rather fight beside."

Eva grinned, punching Artix in the shoulder. She hissed, holding her hand.

"Forgot you were wearing armor…." She whispered. Artix laughed.

"Come on, then," he said, "We'll attack the Necropolis tomorrow."


End file.
